Dreading the Moment
by DarkPrincessFangirl
Summary: The battle of Camlann. Just with a little twist, more tears and oh slight Meruther! WARNINGS: Tears and character death.


Dreading the Moment

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Merlin, because if I did, there would be no way this show would be a "family show". All rights go to their respective owners.**

_AN: This is my very first fanfic and I seriously hope I did good. J Enjoy!_

The sounds of the battle rage and Arthur hears a scream as he plunges his sword into a man's side, but it's not his. He spins, and his heart falls, thudding somewhere near his stomach to break into pieces. Merlin is standing in the middle of the field a golden light surrounding him making him impenetrable, his eyes – those gorgeous deep blue eyes- flash molten gold and his muscles clench. But that isn't what shocks Arthur. No, the problem lies in a sword embedded deep into Merlin's chest, right where his heart is. As Merlin falls to his knees, Arthur sees Morgana bend behind him, jerk his chin up and whisper something in his ear. She then smirks, and walks away from Merlin whose hands now are scrabbling at the sword point in his chest. Arthur doesn't know how does it, but he's there next to Merlin, reaching behind him, and _pulling._ The bloody sword gone, Merlin slumps but Arthur catches him, his mind still not having processed what is happening.

"Arthur behind-." Merlin's eyes widen and Arthur turns to see a man snarling, running toward him with a sword- And he's flying backwards, hitting the smooth white rock behind him, and slides toward the ground in a heap leaving a smear of blood on the stone as he does. Arthur turns back to Merlin just in time to see gold fading from his eyes. Merlin smiles, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth and Arthur instantly wipes it away. "I did it." Merlin gasps, and chokes a laugh. A wet bloody laugh that send more blood running down his mouth. "I fulfilled my destiny." Arthur meets Merlin's shining eyes, and before he can react, can say _anything_, Merlin's gone. His hand slumps, and his entire body –before tense- now relaxes and he goes still. And Arthur, for the first time since he's met him, sees Merlin's eyes go blank, without a trace of emotion there.

"No." The word is a gasp, pulled from his mouth without his consent. "No, Merlin." Merlin's body starts to glow so bright Arthur has to close his eyes, and when he does he can feel hot tears pouring down his cheeks. _No man is worth your tears._ Wasn't that what he had told Merlin so many years ago, in a lonely forest? But now, Arthur decides as he clutches Merlin's stiff body and bends to kiss his forehead, just this once, he will break his own rule, he will allow himself to cry. When he opens his eyes, there is a golden ball of light hovering over Merlin protectively, and Arthur in a strange thought, thinks it looks at him as if considering something, but before he can react the little ball, barely bigger than his palm, plunges inside his chest and fills him. Arthur drops Merlin, all for his hand and doubles over in agony. The pain is unbearably whole. It fills him up intensifying the grief his mind had just now started to feel, and the _fear_. The fear, that he will , _cannot _get up from this field and go home, and resume life without Merlin. He can feel the light inside of him growing, extending to every nerve in his body and filling him.

Had a person been on the field in the Battle of Camlann, they would have an extraordinary sight; one of the young Pendragon king leaning over a dark body and illuminated with a light that seemed to come from inside his body.

Arthur closes his eyes and holds tight to Merlin's limp hand, as the pain gradually fades, and he is left slumped on the field on his knees next to Merlin. He doesn't notice that there are no more screams of battle, no more cries of the wounded. He doesn't notice the ground around them is no longer stained with blood, and is instead full of a fresh bright green grass. He doesn't notice that his entire army is alive, and are standing a little ways away, with his Queen in the front. No, Arthur does not realize any of this for all of his focus is one thing and one thing only. He holds tight to Merlin's hand, dreading the moment when he will have to let go.

_AN: Yes I totally stole that last line from the Hunger Games (sorry!) but it was too good to let go. I honestly am not planning to do another sad fic, because I was emotionally wrung out by the end of this. So many feels! Ugh! Anyways, really hope you enjoyed and please review! I would love suggestions on how to make this better! _

_Books, Chocolates, and Swords_

_~DarkPrincessFangirl 3_


End file.
